A Little Bit of Frost
by Jamiejamesd
Summary: I suck at this, but here I go. Elsa is alone, with running the kingdom and family she has no time for romance. But when she gets what looks like a cold she goes to the trolls. They say see needs to find to true love again. Then a boy shows up. Who is he? Could he be the one?


**Note: Hi guys! Ok this is my first fanfic that I have put online. I have written before but I was too shy to share. Please R and R! Please be gental!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I wish I did.**

I have never been so cold before. I can deal with it, I did it before. This is a whole new level of cold though. My heart is pounding and my hands are white. I'm laying in bed under all of the covers. Anna doesn't know how I feel, and I don't think I want her to. Not because I don't like her, but because I don't want her to stress. I know I should get up, I am the queen. But I can barely move. There is a lite nok at the door. "Come in." I say weekly. Anna walks in holding our breakfast. She has been doing this for a week and eating with me. I smile at her weekly. "Are you ok Elsa?" She ask with worry on her face. "I'm fine, how are you?" I ask, pulling her attention away from me. She walks over to my bed and sits down. "Your bed is really cold, are you sure you're ok?" Anna says. "Just a bit cooler today." I replied. She touches my head slightly and jucks back. "Your freezing! This isn't good. I'll go tell Kristoff that we are going to do see the trolls." This is what I meant by stressing. I sit up slightly and take her hand. She looks at me with wide eyes. "I'm fine." I insist. She makes a face at me. "Fine." I say giving in. Anna rushes out of the room calling for Kristoff to come. I heard running footsteps and hear them talking. I pick up the food Anna left and start eating. Once I'm done I get up and use my ice power to make a snow dress and some gloves. Anna walks in and looks at my outfit. "Whats wrong?" I ask. "You're wearing at different dress. I like it." I smile at her and walk slowly over to the door. "Ok lets go."

It takes about an hour to get there. When we do they are all rolled up. I walk over and tap Grand Pappie. He unrolls and looks up. "Ahh the Queen Elsa." He slowly bows. I smile at him sweetly. "Now tell me, what is the problem?" He ask. "Well, I'm cold, well colder than usual. My head hurts, and my heart is pounding. My hands are white and I feel sick." I tell him. He nods and doesn't look happy. I start feeling nervous, maybe this is worse than I thought. "Well… Do you remember when you… froze Anna's heart? It is kind of the same, but because you already have ice in you it didn't need someone to… freeze you." I nod understanding what he means. My heart is freezing. "So true love right?" I ask. This will be easy since I have Anna. I turn and smile at her. "Yes, but since you two already proven your love to each over it will not work." I'm taken back by this. My eyes go wide and I see snow lightly falling. "That's ok, we can find someone else. Like umm maybe Sven? No that won't work. I know we can tell every man to come to you and see which one loves you!" Anna says excited. Maybe. That could work, but I don't think I want a husband. "We are going to have to push the wedding back of course, but that's ok, Kristoff will understand." Anna says to herself. "Will this work?" I ask Grand Pappie hopeful. He nods, and I'm relieved. The snow stops falling around me. I bend down and hug him. "Ok, thank you." I say and walk away. I need to get back to the palice.

I walk right through the doors and sit down. I'm so tired that I could fall asleep and not wake up till tomorrow. I need to go gather all the men, but I feel so tired. I push myself up and walk to where I can talk to everyone. "Please tell all the males that don't have a wife, or girlfriend to meet in the plaza." I say to one of my assistance. The nod and walk off. I get myself ready and put my crown on. I look in my ice mirror in my room. I look so different since that time that I left. I'm wearing my nice dress and the crown. Before I through the crown off, thinking I was never going back. Some people went back and got it from my ice monster that melted. Then we had a big party with lots of chocolate, and music. I actually danced! It was great. I was the queen. I never thought I would be wearing my dress and the crown. I like it. It's a reminder of before, of my parents. I walk away from my mirror.

When I first walk out there is lots of clapping, and whistling. Then I held up my hand and they all got quiet, like I had magic to make people be quiet instead of ice. "I have called you here for a very important reason." I paused for effect. "My heart is freezing because of my magic." I heard so gasps. "I am looking for a man who can unfreeze my heart and love me for me. You will become king, but I will be the true leader. Please meet me at my castle. Thank you." I said and walked off.

There are so many men here that they have to form a line. We decided that each one would come to me separately and I would ask them question. Then if I liked them I would call them back once I was done talking to everyone. It started off slow. The first man walked in with his chest puffed out. I rolled my eyes. "Welcome. Ok so, first; and please answer honestly, are you afraid of my… powers?" I asked. It took him time to think then "My queen, I think you have a great gift that needs to spread and flourish. I find it amazing and extremely unique. I am not afraid, and never will be." I smiled. That is how it went. I asked different questions and hey would answer.

It was night when the last man was up. So far I didn't like a lot of them. I finished asking my questions and stood up to leave. "My queen." A guard said and bowed. "There is a new man coming in. He is from a far away country and does not know about you or your powers, or your… freezing heart. Do you want to see him?" He said. I had enough of this and wanted to go to sleep. "No thank you." I said and started to walk off. "But… My Queen, he… he is special, like you." I turned around as fast as I could. The guard looked down at his shoes. "Bring him hear. NOW!" I screamed. He hurried off as i sat down in my ice chair. Anna came rushing in. "Soooo, how did it go?" She asked. "Ok. There is someone coming in, I need it to be private. Anna I'm sorry I can't tell you right now why, but I will, if it's true." I say hoping she will be ok with that. She just smiles and turns to walk out. "Ohh! And olaf is good. He sent a message. He is antarctica. And, Anna after this… would you like to… build a snowman?" I asked. She ran to me and gave me a huge hug. Then she ran down the hall screaming yes. The guard walked in and nodded.

When I first walked in I didn't see anyone. Then I looked up. I jumped back in surprise and made an ice knife just in case he was here to hurt me. He slowly came down. He had white hair, a blue jacket, brown pants, no shoes, and a wooden staff. He walked closer and I saw his eyes were blue. I had the ice knife behind me so he couldn't see that I have powers. He slowly bowed. I nodded my head that he could stand. "My Queen, why did you bring me here? I didn't do anything wrong." He said in a almost childish voice. He looked around my age. "What is your name?" I asked ignoring his question. He waited so long I thought he didn't hear me then "Jack Frost. What's yours?" I blinked at him. He really didn't know me. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." I replied. He smiled at me a sweet smile. "You are here because you have powers. Show me." I demanded. He raised his hand above my head and took off my crown. Then raised his staff right where my crown was and made my crown again, but out of ice! I smiled so wide. then he lifted off the ground a little, then came back down. "Now, what do you want?" He asked, not demanding. I melted my ice and raised my hand till it was 90 degrees. I felt my power coming up to my hand dancing inside of me. I haven't used my power in forever. Then it shot out of me and gathered near the ceiling. I smiled as it started snowing. It is so beautiful. I looked back at Jack, he had shock on his face, and amazement, and excitement. I let the ice stop coming out of my hand, but it continued to snow. "I thought I was the only one, but you, you are like me." I said. Jack only nodded looking up at the snow. "Will you please stay here, in my pallice. I have a sister, and a brother-in law. They already know about my power, and the love me for it." I say. I'm so excited that I want to jump up and down. Jack nods instantly, then says "But what will happen here? What would I do?" I'm a little taken back. "I don't know. You would do whatever you want." I say and smile. He nods and I pull him to the hallway and run to find Anna and Kristoff. "Wait I have a faster way, hold on." He says. I grab his hand and he puts it around his waist. I start lifting off the ground. I suppress a scream. I look down and and see how high we are. I feel my heart racing. I calm myself down as we float higher up the tall hallway. "Ok, now direct me." I do as he says till we are outside Anna's door. We drop to the ground and I hug Jack. "That was amazing." I say. I knock on Anna's door, then walk in without her say-so. I tell Jack to wait. Anna is sitting up talking to Kristoff. They both get up and bow to me. "Stop that." I say and the stand straight. Anna runs over and gives me a hug. Kristoff walks over and puts his hand out for me to shake, instead I hug him. I smile as I let go. Anna pulls me to her bed and sits. Kristoff walks over and stands by Anna. "Soooo, what happened?" Anna asked. "Well it is GREAT!" I say. Anna has a big smile on her face staring at me. Kristoff is looking at Anna lovingly and smiling. "I think it would be easier to show you." I say. Anna cocks her head to the side. "Jack you can come in." I say loudly. He slowly walks through the slightly open door. "Anna this is Jack Frost, he just got here today, and well… Jack can you show them?" I ask. He nods and holds out his hand. Anna is staring at him like he isn't there. He lets some snow go from his hand. He makes a bracelet of snowflakes. Anna didn't even react. What is wrong with her? I wondered. Anna looked at me. "Who is Jack?" She asked. Kristoff looked at me too. I turned to Jack. "One second." I say and pull Jack out the door, which probably looked weird. I closed the door behind me and stared at him. "I'm really here Elsa. Some people just can't see me because they don't believe." He said. I didn't say anything. I didn't want to think about that. Anna had to believe, she saw my ice, me, why can't see she him? I was so frustrated I didn't notice the snow falling around me. "Elsa, are you ok? Your… Snowing." I looked around and found myself freezing cold. I started running down the hallway to my room. I past through the room with the pictures. I stopped by the one with my parents. I wanted to rip it down, tear it to shreds, but I didn't know why. "You told me everything was going to be ok! You said that if no one knew I would be fine! You gave me these stupid gloves and put me in a cage! I hate you! Why did you leave! You left me alone. I, I, I'm sorry. You thought you were doing the right thing." I sat down in front of the picture. I could feel the tears streaming down my face, but it was like I was in a daze. I slowly got up and ran for the doors that led to the outside. A few guards asked what was wrong but I shook my head and kept going. I heard someone running to me. I thought it was going to be Jack, but the hand that touched my shoulder was a girls. I turned around and saw Anna. I hugged her as tight as I could. I didn't want to let go of her. "Elsa… you're squeezing me in half."

 **Ok, I am not done, I will update whenever I can! Loved you all!**


End file.
